(a) Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a driving method.
(b) Description of the Related Art
To increase light transmission efficiency in a liquid crystal display, a display device having an RGBW pixel structure, adding a white pixel to red, green, and blue pixels, has been suggested. Compared to a conventional RGB pixel structure, the RGBW pixel structure shows a light transmission efficiency of more than double the conventional RGB pixel structure such that power consumption of the RGBW pixel structure may be largely reduced. Accordingly, this structure may be appropriately applied to a mobile device.
However, while adding the white pixel, relative areas of the other color pixels are reduced such that the simultaneous contrast ratio is simultaneously deteriorated. That is, the RGB pixel structure has a yellow luminance of about 90% compared with the white luminance. However, in the RGBW pixel structure, the yellow luminance is only about 45% compared with the white luminance such that color quality is deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the technical background and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.